La Tempestad
by Lemi Neko-chan
Summary: Historia ambientada en la época de la piratería. Naruto Namikase, un joven omega que desea ser libre de las molestas reglas de la sociedad, decide ser pirata, delito que se castiga con la muerte. Sasuke Uchiha, un apuesto alfa comandante de las fuerzas armadas de la corona inglesa, es enviado a traer a los Akatsuki, piratas sanguinarios ante la justicia. YAOI / OMEGAVERSE/ SASUNARU
1. Arresto

_Capítulo 1: Arresto_

* * *

Año 1653 – Islas de la Plata

El sopor de la tarde mantenía embotados sus sentidos mientras dejaba reposar la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amado; los ligeros movimientos del mar daban la idea de estar en una enorme cuna. No podía ser más feliz, o eso pensaba, ahí aferrado a una agradable almohada de fornidos músculos, donde se sentía a gusto… se sentía protegido. La tranquila respiración y la calidez del abrazo que lo rodeaba, lo incitaban a dormir como hace algún tiempo no lo hacía.

– ¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó esa voz grave que tanto le gustaba.

– Sí, es sólo que me preocupé mucho cuando llegaron en ese estado, pero por lo que veo tus heridas son superficiales. – Sonrió acariciando levemente el vientre de su pareja. – Ya no te vayas, Yahiko, por favor, acabo de pasar el celo y…, esperaba que llegaras antes de eso…

Admitió ocultando el rostro, fue realmente doloroso tener que pasar esa "etapa" en soledad, más cuando le era imposible salir, pues su voto de fidelidad y la marca, le impedían siquiera pensar en saciar sus necesidades con alguien más.

– Sé cuánto quieres un hijo, mi amor; yo también lo quiero pero las cosas por ahora están muy… complicadas, la corona nos está dando caza cada vez más cerca y lo que menos deseo es que estés en peligro. Si algo me pasa, no quiero que cargues con un niño tú sólo, eso aún puede esperar. – Decía mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla adornada con tres marquitas a cada lado con el pulgar.

Aquello fue suficiente para retirar esos pensamientos de su mente, aunque seguía preocupado, puesto que, desde hace alrededor de seis meses, la guardia real les ha estado pisando los talones. Pese a cambiar frecuentemente el rumbo y de dirigirse a distintos escondites, era como si les fuera sencillo seguirlos de cerca. Yahiko incluso pensaba en la posibilidad de tener algún traidor entre la tripulación.

Cuando se unió a Pain en su aventura era muy joven y éste no quería correr el riesgo de perderle con un embarazo, por lo que le aseguró que cuando fuera mayor, podrían tener un bebé. Con el paso de los años, empezó a añorar un pedacito de sí, uno que fuera libre, que naciera en libertad, lejos de los prejuicios de la sociedad.

El problema ahora era que su pareja se ha estado ausentando mucho por tener varios enfrentamientos con la milicia de la corona inglesa. Situación que empeoró cuando supieron que era la mismísima guardia real quienes los seguían.

"Akatsuki", ese es el nombre de la organización a la que pertenece; en su adolescencia no lo sabía, pero son piratas muy conocidos en todo el mundo por lo temibles y sanguinarios que son. Y, como bien dice el dicho: "quien con lobos se junta, a aullar aprende"; Naruto se ganó a pulso su lugar, en tan sólo cuatro años se volvió tan famoso como los más destacados miembros, piratas de los que nadie que los haya visto podía dar fe de su apariencia.

Desde que era pequeño fue entrenado como si de un alfa se tratase, debido a que Minato, su padre, siempre consideró que un omega como él, debía ser capaz de defenderse a sí mismo. La condición de ser omega, era de por sí bastante mala, peor aún si de un hombre se trataba, y Minato, con la bendición de Kushina y su familia, se encargaron de esconder a su pequeño hijo por cuánto les fue posible, pero esa maldición era completamente difícil de mantener oculta.

Naruto terminó casi liderando un grupo de poderosos alfas junto a su pareja, era respetado y muy pocas veces se lo podía ver fuera. Pues bien, es el resto de la tripulación quienes se encargan de los trabajos generalmente. Pain, nombre "clave" o con el que lo conocen en ese mundo a Yahiko, no suele dejarlo participar mucho en los trabajos que realizan pero le gusta presumir sus habilidades, pues es raro que un omega sea tan rudo como él dice.

– Entonces vámonos, ocultémonos por un tiempo hasta que crean que nos han perdido. – Casi suplicó con la mirada al decir eso, pero ahora que llevaba la marca, la idea de que algo le pudiera pasar a Yahiko lo mortificaba a diario. – Cada vez me es más difícil controlarme…

– Lo siento, Naru, prometo no volver a dejarte solo. – Respondió sin mirarle, acariciando las suaves hebras de cabello rubio para hacerlo dormir y al mismo tiempo desechar la idea de un hijo.

Varios minutos más tarde despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si se estuviera ahogando, tal vez era un mal sueño que iba tomando forma conforme recobraba la conciencia, no, más bien era como un presagio, uno que le oprimía el pecho impidiéndole respirar.

Dio una gran bocanada de aire y automáticamente llevó una mano a su corazón, sintiendo el fuerte galope de sus latidos; quizás fuera algo sin importancia, pero se ha sentido así desde hace algunos días; desde que Pain fuera a dar caza a un noble anglosajón específicamente.

Y es que como piratas, se dedicaban a los trabajos sucios, a ser la escoria de la humanidad; pero ellos eran un poco diferentes, pues sus "misiones" se enfocaban en eliminar el cáncer del mundo, aunque para ello también debían cobrar recompensas. El plan desde que se separaron por última vez, era encontrarse en las islas de Hawaii y después partir al sur, por lo que ahora se encontraban cerca de las islas de la Plata. Amegakure es el nombre de su navío.

Decidido a olvidar, volvió a cerrar los ojos para acomodarse mejor; empezaba a oscurecer y el ambiente era frío, pero el calor que producían sus cuerpos desnudos podía compensarlo lo suficiente. A esa hora la tripulación ya preparaba los calderos para servir el banquete, solían ser ruidosos al hacerlo, por lo que el silencio empezaba a resultar sospechoso.

De pronto, un fuerte movimiento le hace espabilar, sólo para ver a Yahiko ponerse de pie a medio vestir y con su daga de combate en mano; poco a poco su semblante fue cambiando al escuchar gritos desde fuera.

– ¿Pain… qué…?

– Sshh… tranquilo, Naruto, tengo a cuatro de mis mejores hombres en este navío, saldré a ver que…

No terminó de hablar cuando la puerta fue tirada con fuerza y entraron varios hombres armados, vistiendo un uniforme que reconocería en cualquier parte. Era la guardia.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Pain saltó sobre los primeros que entraron, derribándolos casi al instante mientras Naruto trataba de localizar su ropa y las armas para pelear, no obstante, fueron superados en número, por lo que en segundos fueron sometidos poniéndolos de rodillas y con los brazos bien sujetos en la espalda. No pudo evitar quedar paralizado al ver a alguien poner una navaja en el cuello del pelinaranja.

– ¡Suéltenme! – Gritó usando su voz de alfa que hizo agachar la cabeza a los que lo sujetaban, pero pese al terror que sentían, no podían perder la oportunidad de arrestarlo.

– Pain de Akatsuki –interrumpió otro soldado– está arrestado por el delito de piratería además de otros cargos imputados por la corona inglesa; serás llevado a Inglaterra donde se te dará condena, tus hombres han sido derrotados y de igual forma detenidos, ríndete ahora_._

Naruto tembló ligeramente al escuchar al hombre que acaba de entrar decir eso con una voz grave y potente que era capaz de ponerle los pelos de punta, algo que no demostraría jamás, y como acto reflejo dirigió su mirada al piso puesto estaba prohibido mirar a los ojos de "los superiores"; aunque no era como si las reglas fueran algo que se le diera bien. Con cautela, consiguió alzar la mirada, asombrándose al instante por lo que podía apreciar; aquel hombre era azabache, de profundos ojos negros que miraban con desdén a su pareja.

\- No cederé ante ti, maldito perro real.

Yahiko sonrió con prepotencia y escupió al piso, muy cerca de la bota de aquel tipo, acto que lo molestó, pues pudo ver como frunció el ceño fuertemente y le asestó un golpe en el estómago, uno que lo obligó a escupir mucha saliva junto a un hilillo de sangre que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios; dejándolo ido por unos segundos, momento que aprovechó ese hombre para sacar una navaja de la correa atada a su pierna y sujetarle del cabello para obligarle a mostrar el cuello.

– ¡Pain no!... ¡déjalo, maldito bastardo!– Gritó angustiosamente para desviar la atención hacia sí, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por el hombre que le sujetaba los brazos.

En tanto el soldado se percató de su presencia, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente y soltó el cabello de su puño; se acercó curioso, despacio como un león que estudia a su presa antes de devorarla. Puso una rodilla en el suelo para estar a su altura y lo tomó del mentón haciendo que lo vea a los ojos.

Naruto, con una actitud impropia de "su raza", lo encaró con el ceño fruncido y la mirada desafiante.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, lo vio sonreír de una forma que le erizó la piel, _"este tipo es peligroso"_ – pensaba sin cambiar la postura; algo extrañado de que el otro empezara a escanearlo con la vista.

A pesar de que su cuerpo apenas estaba cubierto por una sábana, en ese momento no le importaba su estado, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello hasta que notó el recorrido que hacían los ojos ónices hasta perderse en la parte baja de la tela, gesto que iba acompañado de una sonrisa tétrica que se dibujó en ese rostro al instante.

Sin delicadeza alguna, el soldado jaló de los cabellos dorados, obligándolo a mostrarle la marca que adornaba su cuello, cosa que le hizo gruñir y soltarlo con tanta fuerza que golpeó el suelo. Ordenó colocarle grilletes en las muñecas y lo miró… ¿divertido?

– Se me ocurre una muy buena idea. –mencionó ese hombre a quien reconocía como teniente por las medallas que exhibía en el uniforme e hizo salir a varios de sus soldados, dejando sólo a tres de ellos sujetando a Yahiko– Si de alguna forma intentas hacer algo, mis hombres rajarán la yugular de ese asqueroso delincuente – Habló dirigiéndose a Naruto, quien seguía en el suelo ya sin nadie sosteniéndolo.

– ¡¿Por qué no te enfrentas a mí como un hombre de verdad?!... ¡maldito Uchiha!... – Gruñó su pareja, sacudiéndose violentamente del agarre.

– Hmph… Veamos qué tan buena putilla tienes aquí, Pain.

Naruto palideció, ese sujeto no estaba insinuando que le haría algo o ¿sí?, Yahiko no pudo hacer más que abrir los ojos tanto que parecía que se saldrían de las cuencas mientras que él trataba de no demostrar el pánico que se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

– ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO, MALDITO PERRO! – Gritó Yahiko furioso antes de recibir de nueva cuenta un golpe, sólo que esta vez fue propinado por uno de esos tipos en la mejilla y nariz, provocando que sangrara manchando sus labios.

– Ahora será mi puta y espero que sea muy… complaciente.

Sintió el tirón de las cadenas que inmovilizaban sus manos, el teniente no tuvo miramientos al dejarlo justo en frente del pelinaranja.

Empezó a pensar en múltiples maniobras que podría hacer para derribar a ese alfa que conocía bien, de donde viene todos lo conocen. Antes de unirse a Akatsuki, él fue nombrado segundo al mando de la guardia real. Uchiha Sasuke, proveniente de una familia de nobles ingleses, poderosos alfas prácticamente dueños del parlamento. Jamás pensó que haría algo tan bajo como eso, aunque todo se podía esperar de esa gentuza.

Jadeó al ser tomado de los cabellos para alzarle, sorprendiéndose de ser levantado con facilidad pese a estar protestando y moviéndose bruscamente para liberarse del agarre. Miró con todo el odio que pudo a esos ojos negros al mismo tiempo que su amado le gritaba que no lo hiciera, más debía reconocer que estaba entre la espada y la pared; por lo que sólo cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar de vuelta al lecho, siendo recostado boca arriba y con las piernas abiertas

– Sólo… no veas. – Habló con voz temblorosa al deducir lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirle, sentía claramente la angustia del pelinaranja en su pecho y no quería que éste sintiera la suya.

Sasuke se acomodó entre sus piernas, aflojando con una mano la correa que sujetaba su pantalón y con la otra retiró la sábana que cubría el menudo cuerpo del rubio para tenerlo completamente expuesto. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asco al oler el hedor del otro alta en el joven omega, quien aún marcado podía emitir un aroma dulce y atrayente, como la canela.

"_Como su piel"_ – pensó al identificar el aroma propio del omega. Sentía cierta repulsión al olor de Pain, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio era hermoso, su piel ligeramente bronceada hacía resaltar la claridad de sus bellos ojos zafiro al igual que su cabello, era un raro espécimen, uno que buscaba desde hace varios años.

– ¡Me rindo!, deja a mi esposo en paz y no pondré resistencia alguna… – Mencionó Yahiko sorprendiendo a casi todos allí; nadie imaginó que le importaría otra persona que no fuera él mismo.

"_Yahiko… lo siento"_ – pensaba el omega, triste de ser una carga en ese momento, si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, de seguro que habría podido montar una buena pelea.

– De acuerdo, llévenlo a las celdas, y comuniquen a Sai que se encargue de dirigir el navío al Caribe. – Ordenó una vez más sin retirarse de su lugar.

– Deja a Ku… a Naruto, ¡era un trato! – Gritó exaltado de ver que el azabache seguía en la misma posición.

– Yo no hice ningún trato y de todos modos no hay nada que puedas hacer…

Sonrió con sorna mientras veía a un furioso alfa siendo arrastrado fuera del camarote de capitán, se necesitaron más soldados para poder contenerlo pero esa batalla ya estaba ganada desde que puso un pie en el Amegakure.

– ¡JURO QUE TE MATARÉ, UCHIHA!

Naruto escuchaba los gritos desde fuera, cada vez más lejanos hasta no poder oírlos más, permanecía en silencio, aprisionado con el peso del azabache sobre sí. Luchaba con su propio instinto, pues ese alfa tenía un olor demasiado fuerte que empezaba a marearlo y lo último que deseaba era complacer a otro que no fuera Pain, sin embargo, sus hormonas le podían e inevitablemente desprendía su aroma natural.

Escuchó al azabache gruñir cerca de su oído, acariciándole con la nariz la mejilla y empezando a descender por el fino cuello, dónde raspaba los dientes como si quisiera morderlo. Esa idea le hizo revolverse incómodo, a pesar de todo él ya estaba marcado y no pretendía dejarse dominar por un guardia, eso ya era demasiado humillante de por sí.

– ¡¿Qué crees que haces, bastardo?! – Cuestionó mostrándole los dientes como una amenaza, cosa que sólo hizo reír al azabache. – Tsk ¡Haz lo que debas hacer y lárgate!

– Debes ser el primer omega capaz de sostenerme la mirada y peor aún, intentar ordenarme. – Hundió el rostro en la curvatura del cuello del rubio, aspirando su verdadero aroma y frotándose en su cuerpo, haciendo movimientos como si lo estuviera embistiendo.

– Ahhmm… basta. – Con cada empujón sentía que empezaba a excitarse y era lo que menos quería, en ese momento sólo maldecía su condición.

– Realmente eres una putilla – Le habló con sutileza al oído, arrastrando las sílabas y pasando la lengua sobre la oreja del pequeño omega, divertido por las reacciones que le provocaba y los espasmos que sentía debajo de sí.

– Bastardo… – Controlaba lo mejor que podía sus impulsos, sollozando por lo bajo al sentirse vulnerado, humillado por un maldito inglés.

Sasuke se separó a regañadientes del rubio, pese a que su alfa interno le gritaba para que lo tomase, el olor impregnado del pirata en él le molestaba sobremanera; además, no era como si acostumbrara a violar, jamás lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora; para él, ese comportamiento era lo más bajo, digno de los parias, de los piratas y los rechazados.

– ¿Realmente creíste que te iba a coger?, nunca me rebajaría a yacer con la prostituta de un pirata, me das asco. – Dijo mirándolo como a la peor escoria, sacudiéndose el uniforme.

Ante el asombro de Naruto, el azabache se retiró de allí, no sin antes arrojarle la sábana para cubrir su desnudez, dejándolo encadenado con el grillete en uno de los barrotes de la cama. En realidad quiso dejarlo así desde el principio, puesto que el omega era muy hermoso y corría el peligro de ser atacado, sea por sus propios hombres o por los mismos piratas.

Naruto escuchó los pasos del teniente retumbar por el camarote, dando vueltas, no sabía si lo estaba analizando o si encontró algo que fuera de su interés; sea lo que sea, se había quedado estático, intentando entender los motivos del Uchiha para tratarlo así y sólo cuando escuchó esos pasos salir del lugar, llegó a la conclusión de que lo había hecho con el afán de humillarlo.

Profirió un alarido de furia desde lo más profundo de su pecho, apretando la mandíbula con tal fuerza que parecía que resquebrajaría los dientes si seguía haciéndolo. Estaba molesto, fue tratado como una puta y eso le hacía hervir la sangre pero lo peor no era eso sino el hecho de que faltó muy poco para corresponder.

– ¡BASTARDO! ¡no sabes quién soy yo!, ¡te mataré!

Durante más de una hora, estuvo forcejeando con los grilletes, intentando sacárselos o destrozar con ellos los barrotes, no obstante éstos eran más difíciles de lo que pensaba y el movimiento del barco al cambiar el rumbo constantemente no ayudaba. Sabía que alguien se había apoderado del Amegakure y ahora lo llevaba a tierras malditas, como llamaba a Inglaterra, el país que lo vio nacer y al que pensó que no volvería nunca.

– Guarda tus energías para cuando te sea dictada condena, Namikase Naruto. – Escuchó desde la entrada en un tono jocoso.

Una vez más se quedó paralizado al ver al Uchiha burlarse de él desde la entrada, mirándolo con altivez después de pronunciar su nombre, probablemente divertido de verle perder el equilibrio cada vez que una ola golpeaba el navío.

– ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó cauteloso.

– No sabes cuánto tiempo y dinero he invertido en encontrarte…

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola a todos aquellos que me lean 3 me encuentro trabajando en un proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace mucho rato, pero que no me daba el tiempo de corregir ni de dar continuación._

_Es la primera historia omagaverse que he escrito y pues aunque no tenga muy claro cómo va todo, espero no equivocarme con ello._

_Sobre el fic, no sabía qué nombre poner al barco de los Akatsuki, por lo que lo he nombrado como el lugar en que nació Yahiko xD, de igual forma encontrarán algunas cosas extrañas ewe, Esto es como una prueba, una idea en construcción._

_¡Hasta la próxima! :D_


	2. Acuerdo

_Capítulo 2: Acuerdo_

* * *

– No entiendo, ¿acaso mis padres me están buscando?

Sasuke miraba la confusión en los ojos azules, tal vez Naruto creía que después de cuatro años de su desaparición dejarían de buscarlo. Nada más alejado de la realidad. Pues no sólo era la familia Namikase quiénes lo buscaban, sino que además la misión de encontrarlo le fue encomendada por el gobernador de Londres, un hombre maduro de aspecto trillado que aparentemente estaba furioso de que alguien le haya robado a su prometido.

– No quiero escuchar más ruido o te haré dormir en el suelo. – Ignoró la pregunta, en el fondo creía que el rubio no había sido secuestrado como todos pensaban, sino que éste escapó por propia decisión y probablemente eso se debía a Danzo, el gobernador y el que debía de reclamarlo como su omega.

– ¡No me ignores, maldito perro! – Gritó golpeando los barrotes con los grilletes para llamar su atención al ver que se estaba yendo de nuevo.

Molesto por el insulto, se volteó dispuesto a cumplir su promesa de atarlo en algún lugar fuera del lecho, no obstante, un nuevo tumbo le hizo perder el equilibrio al igual que al omega, algo que no era normal, parecía que estuvieran navegando en aguas turbulentas.

– Tsk, dile a quién sea que esté llevando mi navío, que si sigue así nos hundirá a todos. – Habló el pequeño rubio una vez más, tratando de cubrirse con la sábana usando las piernas y la boca.

Era cierto, se suponía que había enviado a Sai a conducir el barco, un hombre con tanta experiencia en ello como él, no por nada lo había nombrado como su lugarteniente, pero parecía que lo estaba haciendo cualquier otra persona. No dijo nada más y se dirigió a la popa con el afán de tomar el timón por su cuenta.

La noche se hizo presente y con ella el viento frío y salado provocado por la marea. Era una noche sin luna, la única luz disponible era la que brindaban las lámparas de aceite colocadas como faros alrededor del barco, lo suficientemente brillantes como para guiar sus pasos. Debía reconocer que para viajar en una embarcación pirata, ésta estaba muy bien cuidada, se podría decir que era incluso mejor que los buques de los que disponía la corona.

– Capitán, no se han presentado problemas en ninguno de los navíos y hemos conseguido someter a los piratas, son sesenta y dos prisioneros en total – Habló un joven a su espalda, sosteniendo una vela en un plato.

Miró al vigía que le había dado esa información haciendo una exagerada reverencia y con la mirada fija en el suelo, traía un par de rollos de papel entre sus brazos, probablemente esperando autorización para cambiar de postura.

– Ya veo, quiero la lista de los prisioneros y un informe del abastecimiento de comida y suplementos, incluidas medicinas que puedan haber en este barco – Ordenó golpeando su bota para indicar al joven que podía erguirse.

– Aquí tiene la lista, Capitán, hemos identificado a cinco de los piratas más buscados de Akatsuki y los colocamos en celdas del Sharingan donde estarán mejor vigilados. Aún se están inventariando los abastecimientos disponibles, en tanto esté listo se lo comunicaré.

\- Entiendo, puede retirarse, soldado…, oh, antes de eso, ¿Dónde está mi teniente? – Cuestionó recibiendo las listas, sujetándose de un barandal para evitar caer por los bruscos movimientos que desestabilizaban a todos cada tanto.

– El teniente Uchiha está dirigiendo el barco, pidió fuera a verlo en tanto se desocupe.

– Bien – fue todo lo que dijo y continuó en dirección de la popa para buscar a Sai, su primo y lugarteniente cuando necesitaba de alguien para cubrir sus labores.

En el trayecto iba revisando la lista de los prisioneros que ahora eran custodiados en su navío; siendo listados a la cabeza algunos de los piratas más temidos de la organización:

_1\. Pain, líder de los piratas, un alfa superior perseguido por varios países Europeos por delitos en contra de gobiernos, un insurgente en pocas palabras. _

_2\. Hidan, un loco acusado de satanismo y asesinato en nombre de "su Dios", al parecer mató a muchas personas antes de ser reclutado por Akatsuki; _

_3\. Kakuzu, lo único que se sabe de este es que hace cualquier trabajo a cambio de una cuantiosa suma de dinero, se cree que es un beta fugitivo de algún lugar de Asia; _

_4\. Sasori, se lo consideraba un monstruo debido a su apariencia deforme y al ser acusado de prácticas herejes al disecar humanos. _

Debajo del último nombre que leyó, fue colocada una nota como aclaración; no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la impresión al leerla; pues acompañado al nombre de Sasori se hallaba una frase subrayada que rezaba: "omega, usaba una marioneta como tapadera".

– ¿Omega?, ¿cómo puede un omega ser tan…?

– Te sorprendería lo terribles que son estos piratas, primo. – Con una falsa sonrisa boba, hablaba el menor y bastardo de los Uchiha, luchando con el timón que resultaba ser más grande que el de un navío común.

– …Eso parece, tuvimos muchas bajas al enfrentarnos con ellos.

– Sí, setenta y siete en total… – dijo mirándole de costado – Creí que vendrías al amanecer, uno de los soldados me dijo que estabas… "divirtiéndote" – Menciona ampliando una sonrisa sarcástica, haciéndole fruncir el ceño al entender lo que quería decir.

– Y yo creí que habías olvidado cómo navegar un barco. – No intentó contradecirlo, le daba igual lo que dijeran de él, mientras todos obedecieran sus órdenes no importaba las historias que inventaran en su nombre, como aquella en que juraban que se había enfrentado al Leviatán hace seis años, batalla de la que fue el único sobreviviente. La realidad siempre era muy distinta.

– Este barco está maldito, es imposible controlar el timón. – Explicaba Sai señalando los engranes, buscando alguna pieza que bloqueara el movimiento de éste.

– Yo me haré cargo, ve y contacta con Kakashi, lo quiero aquí al amanecer. – Habló apartándolo de un codazo, no deseaba detenerse a perder tiempo en cosas tontas; al estar cerca de las costas también existía la posibilidad de encontrar arrecifes, por lo que pretendía guiarse con las estrellas mar adentro.

Kakashi es como un estratega, un beta fuerte e inteligente, fue el mentor de Sasuke y quién le heredó el puesto de Capitán. Trabajó para las fuerzas armadas por más de veinte años, pero tras la pérdida de su contramaestre, su desempeño comenzó a descender de nivel, viéndose obligado a ceder su puesto al ser declarado como incompetente por el gobernador. Sin embargo, Sasuke creía en su valía y le ofreció el puesto que ahora ostenta.

– Y yo que pensé que estarías de mejor humor… – Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia que pareció captar enseguida – ¡Ja! descuide capitán, tendré todo listo al amanecer, ¡suerte con eso!

Vio a Sai retirarse a alguno de los camarotes disponibles y suspiró mirando la brújula que reposaba en medio del timón. _"Tendré que hacer varias escalas antes de llegar a Inglaterra."_ – pensaba mientras colocaba una mano en la caña del timón y levantaba la otra al aire frente a su rostro, fijando la posición de las estrellas para seguirlas.

En la lejanía podía escuchar la algarabía de sus compañeros, festejando con el licor incautado, gritando y riendo, algunos probablemente buscando algo que poder llevarse. Pese a las bajas, habían conseguido someter a los mayores criminales de la década, al menos a una parte de ellos, pero aparentemente los que buscaba, no estaban allí.

Frunció el ceño con ese pensamiento, pues su voluntad de cazarlos era para tomar venganza, un juramento que hizo antes de enlistarse en las filas de la marina. Ahora se podría decir que estaba más cerca de conseguirlo, era cuestión de tiempo atraparlos a todos, especialmente a ese rubio desgraciado que le quitó lo que más amaba; a ese, no le esperaba la horca, lo acabaría con sus propias manos.

Tratando de despejar la mente, continúo leyendo la lista:

_5\. Kisame, un alfa superior de origen turco, perteneció a la milicia Inglesa hasta hace aproximadamente diez años._

Kisame era un ex sargento, por lo que ahora era perseguido por el delito de traición, lo único peor que ser un pirata y ese hombre era ambos.

Quedó pensativo por varios minutos, por alguna razón ese nombre le era extrañamente familiar; sabía que era un tipo realmente fuerte, que usaba una espada muy rara y que hasta algún punto fue un alfa honorable, pero había algo más, él era…

– Hey, Sasuke…

Dio un pequeño salto en el sitio al sentir un toque en el hombro, estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no advirtió la presencia de alguien más, mucho menos el olor tan pútrido que éste emanaba.

– Kabuto, no recuerdo haberte concedido el permiso para tutearme.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. – Respondió el joven omega, rondando al azabache como si de una presa se tratara; divertido por haber sorprendido al Uchiha.

– ¿Qué quieres?

[2]

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, su cuerpo estaba entumido al igual que sus sentidos; apenas era consciente de su estado pues su vista no enfocaba bien debido a la pobre luz del lugar; lo único audible era el sonido de cadenas siendo arrastradas y algunos lamentos que venían en forma de eco.

– Yahiko…

– ¿Está despierto?, joder, le han debido drogar con la dosis de un elefante. Hey, capi, dinos que aún no te cortan las bolas…

Escuchaba voces a su alrededor, las reconocía pero en ese momento no era capaz de discernir a quiénes pertenecían. Poco a poco su respiración empezó a acelerarse, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace varias horas se agolpaban en su mente, poniéndolo furioso a medida que iba despertando.

– Cállate, Hidan, él aún no está en capacidad de hacer nada y tu fastidiosa voz lo puede aturdir, sólo queda esperar…

– Tsk, sólo lo dices porque quieres cogértelo.

El sonido de algo siendo arrojado sin éxito de llegar a su objetivo, causó las risas de varios hombres; algo que lo alegró en cierta forma, puesto que los suyos no eran de los que se sentaban a llorar.

– Naruto… dónde. – Hablaba balbuceando, moviendo la cabeza hacia todas direcciones, buscando el color rubio de sus cabellos y siendo detenido de los hombros por alguien más al tratar de incorporarse.

– Shh, tranquilo, él no está aquí, pero nos han dicho que está bien resguardado y…

– Y que de seguro ya está cargando un bebé en su vientre…

– ¡Ya cállate, joder!

Ésta vez escuchó el quejido de dolor que soltó el contrario, haciendo reír una vez más a todos; no entendía bien lo que decían pero el sólo hecho de escucharlos le calmaba lo suficiente como para relajarse y dormir un poco más, al menos sabía que estaban bien y el agradable olor del pelirrojo acunándolo entre sus brazos, era suficiente para hacerlo caer en la inconsciencia una vez más.

...

Estaba en lo que parecía un puerto, no sabría decir si lo era o no puesto que estaba rodeado por una espesa niebla, pero sabía que así era porque podía escuchar el sonido de las olas al chocar en las costas y el chirrear de la madera cada que daba un paso adelante.

– Yahiko…

Cerró los ojos por un momento al escuchar esa melodiosa voz llamándolo, necesitaba identificar la dirección de la que provenía.

– ¿Dónde estás? – Preguntó colocando los brazos por delante esperando poder tocar algo.

– Vuelve por mí…

Cada vez escuchaba más lejana esa voz por lo que empezó a correr, sin embargo sus piernas dolían y lo que era un paisaje desolado comenzó a transformarse en una horrible oscuridad, sucedida por una fuerte luz que le hizo cerrar los ojos.

– Date prisa, no podemos arriesgarnos a que despierte.

Empezó a arrugar el entrecejo mientras recobraba completamente la conciencia, su vista permanecía algo nublada pero el resto de sus sentidos estaban afilados como de costumbre. A su lado se encontraban un par de soldados, moviéndolo como si de un costal se tratara, mismos que no se percataban del parpadeo repetitivo de sus ojos hasta tener una vista clara.

De un rápido movimiento, tomó del cuello a uno de ellos, apretándolo con toda su fuerza mientras que el otro alcanzó a retirarse, asustado de su repentino accionar.

– ¡¿Dónde estoy?! – Cuestionó usando su voz potente, mirando fijamente los ojos del contrario que parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas al empezar a perder el aliento.

Se incorporó con algo de dificultad y arrojó el cuerpo de ese hombre a los pies del otro que alzó una espada en su dirección pero sin atreverse a atacar. Con prepotencia intentó caminar hacia la salida para derribar al otro, más un tirón en su pierna le hizo detenerse para descubrir que había sido encadenado a la pared por un grueso grillete que le impedía moverse más allá de dos metros de diámetro.

– P-Pain de Akatsuki, está en el Sharingan; será tratado como un prisionero más hasta llegar a Londres donde se le dictará condena. – Hablaba el joven soldado controlando los temblores que se reflejaban en la espada que sostenía.

Era normal causar temor, no sólo por su apariencia dura, sino también por su olor y la voz que ponía a temblar a más de uno, y esos inútiles guardias no serían la excepción; aunque debía reconocer que estaba en desventaja, sus mejores hombres no estaban con él y era probable que el resto de la tripulación haya sido encarcelada en su navío.

– Libérame y no te mataré…

[3]

Naruto despertó con un nuevo tumbo que le hizo caer al suelo, no pudo evitar lanzar un chillido de dolor al sentir las muñecas ser jaladas por los grilletes; después de tantas horas de estar forcejeando con ellos, su carne se había desgarrado.

– Maldición… cálmate, Naruto, puedes hacerlo…

Hablaba para sí mismo, buscando con la mirada cualquier cosa que pudiera servir como llave; para él era un juego de niños deshacerse de cualquier grillete, pero el lugar en que había sido atrapado lo mantenía lejos de algo que pudiera ser de utilidad.

– ¿Hablando sólo?

Calló al olfatear la presencia del alfa que lo mantenía prisionero, su maldito olor se colaba por sus fosas nasales causándole un escalofrío en toda la espina; no iba a negar que como omega se sentía atraído, más su voluntad podía con el instinto. Con suerte conseguiría lograr escapar antes de que el celo lo condene, pues sabía bien qué pasaría si se quedaba con el azabache como verdugo.

– Ya que estás aquí, pásame algo de ropa… ah y debo orinar. – Habló mirándolo con altivez, luchando por no bajar la mirada y removiéndose para hacer la fricción menos dolorosa.

– Estás herido… – Aseguró ignorándolo una vez más, caminando hacia el pequeño rubio al notar el color rojizo de las sábanas y el gesto casi imperceptible de dolor que éste tenía dibujado en el rostro.

– Uchiha, tú me conoces, ¡cierto? – cuestionó acomodándose nuevamente entre las sábanas, disimulando como mejor podía el dolor.

– ¿Qué te hace creer eso? – Replicó éste retirándose la parte superior del uniforme y colocándola a un costado.

– Si no fuera así, no me dejarías tratarte de esta forma. – Se recostó de nueva cuenta, haciéndose un ovillo y volviéndose a estirar para frotarse en las sábanas, puesto que el fresco de la mañana era frío y seguía desnudo. – Es eso… o te gusto.

Sonrió satisfecho de ver al Uchiha pasar saliva, signo inequívoco de que le había incomodado; sobretodo porque mientras decía aquello, se iba irguiendo en el lecho con movimientos provocativos que no eran indiferentes para los ojos ébano que delineaban su figura.

– De hecho sí nos conocemos pero no me recuerdas.

Naruto quedó pensativo por varios segundos, observándolo con extrañeza al no entender de lo que hablaba, pues él no olvidaba a nadie, tenía una buena memoria para ello. Esos segundos de quietud, fueron aprovechados por el alfa, quien tomó asiento a su lado para ver sus heridas.

– Si no lucharas tanto, no te habrías lastimado así… – Volvió a hablar mientras que de su cinturón retiraba un manojo de llaves y con una mirada de advertencia, abrió el cerrojo.

– Es imposible que yo te conozca, al menos no formalmente… – Abría y cerraba los puños, irrigando sangre a sus manos que temblaban por la fuerza con que habían sido apretadas.

– Ven conmigo.

Vio al Uchiha buscar un conjunto de ropa que pudiera quedarle, ahora lucía menos atemorizante que cuando arrestó a su pareja pero eso no quitaba la fiereza de su temple; el azabache era peligroso pero para él no era así, casi podía decir que su presencia le resultaba relajante por alguna razón que desconocía.

No, sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, el Uchiha era su enemigo, quien lo estaba llevando directo a la muerte, ese que le separó de su marido y lo había tratado como a una prostituta. Volvió a arrugar el entrecejo y aceptó de mala gana las prendas que le eran ofrecidas.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo? – Preguntó cauteloso mientras se colocaba un chal que cubría sus hombros, cuello y cabeza. No podía permitirse el mostrar su físico a nadie, de hecho eran pocos los Akatsuki que conocían su rostro.

– Te llevaré a curar esas heridas, no puedes volver maltratado. – Respondió simplón, colocándose a su espalda para sujetarle de los brazos y sacarlo a cubierta.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿quién me está esperando? – En su interior se formaba una duda, la misma que tenía desde que huyó a los dieciséis años en busca de libertad. Sabía que su prometido era un hombre poderoso y temía el día en que éste le encontrara.

– Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.

No dijo nada más, simplemente se dejó guiar a través del barco que ahora era operado por varios soldados que lucían tan agotados como el teniente; cada uno abriéndole paso hacia la cubierta en donde celebraban los banquetes y reuniones especiales.

– ¿Dónde está Sakura? – Preguntó el azabache a uno de ellos, quien hizo una reverencia llevando una mano hacia su pecho.

– En la cámara de tripulantes, mi lord.

"¿Lord?", pensó rodando los ojos, a su parecer el Uchiha no era más que un teniente, tal vez era imponente pero eso en sí no le ganaba ese nivel de respeto a nadie.

Alzó la cabeza para ver a los soldados colgados de los mástiles, cubriendo las velas negras con unas de color blanco; la guardia hacía eso cada vez que se apropiaban de una embarcación, además de colocar una bandera inglesa a los costados del barco. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, suponía que sus compañeros habían sido encerrados, pero no entendía por qué él era el único aparte.

Sintió un jalón de brazo sacarlo de su ensoñación, llevándolo casi a rastras. Caminaron por varios minutos más hasta ser dejado en una letrina.

– ¿Vas a mirar? – Preguntó incómodo de tener que orinar con alguien detrás de sí.

– Sí, anda hazlo rápido.

Chasqueó la lengua y continuó con su labor de vaciar la vejiga, también quería bañarse y comer, sin contar que la preocupación por sus compañeros y el destino que les esperaba a todos le carcomía el alma, literalmente tenía dos meses de vida aproximadamente. Esos pensamientos le distraían lo suficiente para olvidarse de la vergüenza de ser observado y al mismo tiempo le permitían aclarar su situación.

Pasó saliva cuando al terminar las manos del azabache rodearon su cadera para ayudarlo a cubrirse de nuevo. Volteó el rostro para reclamar pero no pudo hacer más que mirar fijo los ojos ónices que también se congelaron sobre sí, podía sentir la cálida respiración del contrario chocar en su mejilla, parecía que estaban en una especie de burbuja hasta que la voz de una mujer interrumpió.

– ¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien?, he estado muy preocupada por ti…

Su captor lo dejó para ir con la persona que lo llamaba. Al salir de la letrina se encontró con una pelirosa colgada del cuello del Uchiha, frotándose al mismo para marcarlo de alguna forma; la mujer era bonita y tenía un olor dulce, como el de los árboles nipones en temporada de…

– Sakura, atiende a Naruto por favor.

La mujer le plantó los ojos verdes con una furia contenida que reconocería en cualquier lugar, estaba celosa, eso saltaba a la vista. Naruto le mostró una amplia sonrisa y tomó asiento frente a ella; sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver los cadáveres de soldados y piratas que yacían detrás de la omega, algunos tenían una coloración violácea, síntoma que aludió al veneno de Sasori. Se estaban deshaciendo de todos ellos.

En silencio dejó que lo curara, agradecía internamente que lo hiciera pues el dolor de los grilletes se estaba volviendo insoportable. Alrededor de una hora después, fue "escoltado" de regreso a la cámara del capitán, su nueva cómoda celda.

Ya estando solos se permitió divagar sobre todo lo que había visto, aventurándose a sonsacar algo de información.

– ¿Ella es tu pareja? – Preguntó intrigado mientras era esposado esta vez a la cabecera del lecho sin ajustar el metal por encima de las vendas. No fue sino hasta que ya soltó la pregunta, que notó lo extraño de la misma, carraspeó para disimular.

– No.

El corazón de Sasuke palpitaba con fuerza, esa pregunta le tomó por sorpresa ¿existía la posibilidad de que el omega estuviera celoso?, encontró muy agradable esa idea, además de que el tener al rubio dócil frente a sí, era algo que podía con sus instintos, esos ojos con fuego azul lo desafiaban al igual que su olor a tomarlo. Lo deseaba y esa asquerosa marca en su cuello despertaba los celos que nunca antes había sentido, quería enterrar los dientes en ella y desaparecerla; sin embargo, su deber era entregárselo al gobernador y por su parte contraer nupcias con la hija del ministro, la pelirosa que lo seguía como una sombra.

– Te ofrezco un acuerdo, Naruto… – Habló una vez más, pasando saliva por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– ¿Acuerdo?, no te daré información sobre mis compañeros si es lo que estás buscando. – Replicó el joven omega, algo incómodo por la forma en que el Uchiha lo veía.

– Nada de eso, al menos no por ahora…. – Colocó la mano en el rostro acanelado del contrario, acariciando levemente las marquitas que surcaban su mejilla. – Acepta ser mi amante y no te entregaré a Danzo…

...

* * *

_Continuará…_


	3. Condición

_Capítulo 3: Condición_

* * *

– N-no puedo hacer eso…

Notó que hablaba nervioso, los espasmos de su cuerpo vaticinaban con atacarlo, más en sus ojos se apreciaba la duda. Conocía bien ese tipo de personas, bastaba con doblar la apuesta para hacerlas caer, y él, en su vasta experiencia, sabía exactamente cómo tentarlo.

– Sería… traición. – Terminó por decir sin dejar de temblar.

Suavizando la mirada, se acercó lo más que pudo, levantando las manos como muestra de que no pretendía hacerle daño, por lo menos hasta que el otro pueda relajarse y bajar la guardia.

– Dime, soldado… ¿Alguna vez has tenido una moneda de oro en tus propias manos? – Cuestionó malicioso, mirándole fijamente a los ojos y con un tono de accesibilidad inusual en él.

El joven guardia pareció pensar por varios segundos tanto la pregunta como la "sugerencia" implícita que venía en ella; algo que captó bastante bien, pues se aseguró de que su compañero siguiera inconsciente y se volvió hacia Pain, bajando la espada pero manteniendo la distancia.

– Jah… Nunca he tocado una, ni siquiera se nos permite acercarnos al botín que traen los piratas que arrestamos, estoy seguro de que esos bastardos se quedan con todo, inflando el ya obeso estado de riquezas… – Contestó con el ceño fruncido, mirando al piso mientras apretaba con fuerza la empuñadura de su espada; algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus ojos miel que estudiaban los gestos que hacía.

Yahiko sonrió complacido, justo en frente de él estaba un soldado insatisfecho, ese tipo de personas despreciables que sólo buscan la forma de tener beneficios propios acosta de los demás, alguien que probablemente se enlistó en la armada para apropiarse de los tesoros robados a españoles. Se podría decir que todos buscaban eso, las carabelas cargadas de las joyas robadas del nuevo continente y que los españoles importaban a sus tierras. _"Nada mejor que un avaro para negociar"_ – pensaba.

– Yo he visto esculturas de oro macizo, cetros, coronas, accesorios; todo tipo de joyas que la realeza se guarda para sí mismos… y tengo un enorme cargamento en mi navío.

Mientras hablaba, al joven se le iluminaban los ojos. Sabía bien que pactar con un pirata nunca traía nada bueno, sobretodo porque eran estafadores de primera, siempre encontraban la forma de salirse con la suya; o por lo menos eso era lo que sus compañeros contaban. Sin embargo su situación era diferente, pues no era un pirata cualquiera, sino el mismísimo Pain con quien negociaría; por lo que la idea de aceptar surcaba su mente frágil de codicia.

– Lo escucho, señor… o debo decir "mi lord" – Habló haciendo una leve reverencia. Tanto era su afán por ganarse el favor del pirata, que actuaba como el perro que le enseñaron a ser, aunque en esa posición no podía ver la repulsa en los ojos del pelinaranja.

– Te ofrezco un trato, chico, y para que sepas lo valioso que serás para nosotros de aquí en adelante, no vas a liberarme, pero trabajarás para mí y a cambio te daré pequeños obsequios hasta llegar. Entonces te convertiré en un hombre muy rico y quien sabe, tal vez parte de mi tripulación también. – Vio al joven asentir sin pensarlo dos veces, con los ojos brillantes por sus palabras. – Pero deberás jurarme lealtad.

– ¡Lo juro!, juro obedecer y cumplir con las obligaciones que a mi sean encomendadas por usted, con total lealtad y disposición. – Mencionó extasiado, citando de memoria parte del juramento que hizo a la corona inglesa; apoyando una rodilla en el piso y con el puño firme a la altura del pecho. – Y… ¿y qué tengo que hacer ahora? – Preguntó bajando la voz, mirando hacia los lados por si alguien de pronto aparecía.

Yahiko amplió su sonrisa y tocó la coronilla cubierta por un casco de aquel soldado como señal de haberlo aceptado.

– Quiero que busques a mi omega, es más bajo que tú, rubio y de intensos ojos azules, tiene cicatrices que aparentan ser bigotes; debe estar preso en mi barco, de seguro con el perro Uchiha. – Gruñe por lo bajo al decir eso, tensando la mandíbula al imaginarse a su pareja entregándose a otro. – …Cuando lo encuentres, háblale de mí y de nuestro trato.

– ¿Y si no me cree? – Inquirió, aprovechando la posición para cargar a su compañero en la espalda, casi susurrando puesto que éste empezaba a recobrar la conciencia.

– Entrégale esto… – De su cuello retiró uno de los tantos collares que lo adornaban y lo dobló para colocarlo en la palma del contrario. – Pide la cantidad que quieras y él te lo dará, pero recuerda que no puede ser algo desorbitante, de eso hablaremos al llegar.

Estrecharon las manos para sellar aquel trato que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir; si bien era de palabra, ésta sólo aplicaba para hombres honorables, no para un perro que cambiaba de bando con simples palabras. Vio al soldado asentir una vez más y desaparecer entre los pasillos, no sin antes cerrar bien su celda. Sabía que no era posible ser rescatados por sus compañeros, al menos no hasta llegar a tierras malditas.

Una parte de sí creía que era muy bueno el hecho de que Naruto no haya sido arrestado junto a los demás, pues eso le daba cierta ventaja; su esposo era hábil para ganarse a las personas y contaba con que el Uchiha no fuera la excepción. La otra parte en cambio, sentía algo de resentimiento al no poder cuidar de su pareja, prefería tenerlo a su lado sabiéndolo seguro sin que nadie más que él lo pudiese tocar.

– Creo que me he casado con una sirena…

[2]

Miraba con atención los retratos elaborados a partir de descripciones que Kabuto había hecho sobre los demás Akatsuki, todos a excepción de uno, fueron dibujados con extraños atuendos o máscaras que cubrían sus rostros.

– Según Kabuto, ellos deben estar en el mar de Kara. – Menciona señalando las imágenes. – En camino a Islandia, lo que sería el punto de encuentro.

Los presentes observaban en silencio al azabache hacer trazos precisos en el enorme mapa desplegado sobre la mesa de caoba; iba señalando la ruta más cercana hacia uno de los tantos escondites que tenían los piratas. A su derecha se encontraba Kabuto, el "topo" que marcó varios puntos en que los Akatsuki solían desembarcar para conseguir provisiones.

– ¿Está seguro de que el resto de ellos están allí?, según yo falta uno. – Dijo Kakashi al analizar los retratos clavados en una enmarcación de madera en la pared. – Los informes mencionan a once más buscados de esa organización, pero entre los que están ahí y los que hemos arrestado, falta uno.

– Kurama, así lo conocen, pero no lo he tratado en persona, sólo los de mayor rango saben quién es; dicen que lo usan en misiones especiales, pero… ¿quién sabe? probablemente sólo sea una historia. – Respondió Kabuto alzando los hombros, en todo el tiempo que llevaba infiltrado, no ha tenido la oportunidad de tratar con la mayoría más importante de esa organización, sólo los ha visto en pelea y reconocido a pesar de sus disfraces.

– Debemos tener la certeza de que existe y que no está aquí; al parecer es peligroso y lo que menos conviene es tener a alguien capaz de camuflarse. – Con su único ojo, Kakashi trataba de intimidar al otro peliplata, creía firmemente que éste ocultaba información.

– Concuerdo con Kabuto, tal vez ese pirata no existe o quizás está en tierra, da igual, lo importante ahora es asegurar que los demás no sepan que hemos incautado este navío. – Habló Sai sin prestar especial atención a lo que decían, sólo deseaba volver para poder seguir cortejando a la hija del conde.

– ¡Me importa una mierda si existe o no! – Exclamó Sasuke golpeando la mesa con el puño y haciendo callar a todos allí; odiaba perder tiempo en discusiones tontas. – Quiero que estén preparados para emboscar a los que estén en el otro navío.

Tras un par de incómodos minutos en silencio, Kakashi dio un paso al frente, carraspeando para despejar la garganta antes de hablar.

– Como yo lo veo, tenemos dos opciones; emboscarlos en Islandia o atraerlos a Inglaterra; pero, por lo que he visto, nuestra ventaja numérica se verá reducida una vez más si entramos en batalla y es posible que esta vez el resultado sea desastroso, por eso me preocupa arriesgar tanto sin tener la certeza de que podremos arrestar a todos.

– ¿Entonces sugieres que usemos a los prisioneros como cebo? – Cuestionó Suigetsu mientras estudiaba los trazos de su capitán.

– Exactamente; tarde o temprano será pública la noticia de su arresto; estoy seguro de que un ataque a Inglaterra es inminente, sea que los llevemos allá o los esperemos en Islandia; ellos intentarán liberarlos de una forma u otra.

Mientras los demás discutían sobre la estrategia a seguir; tomó asiento apoyando los codos en la mesa, sosteniendo el mentón sobre sus dedos entrelazados. Solía colocarse en esa posición cuando necesitaba pensar; estaba ansioso por capturar al resto de piratas que llevaba buscando desde hace varios años, sin embargo, había perdido a más de la mitad de sus hombres y no estaba dispuesto a perder más.

Poco más de dos horas después, la mayoría falló a favor de llegar directamente a Inglaterra, la opción más sensata en ese momento. Los despidió a su lugar de trabajo y él se quedó allí, memorizando la apariencia de aquellos piratas.

– ¿Está todo bien, Sasuke?, te he notado más… furioso que de costumbre estos días.

Sujetó el puente de su nariz entre sus dedos como una forma de evitar el dolor de cabeza que esa voz le provocaba, de no ser porque era útil para la misión, se hubiera deshecho de ese estorbo hace tiempo.

– ¿Qué quieres, Kabuto? – Respondió sin voltear. – Ya te he asegurado un puesto en el parlamento.

– Oh, pero no he venido por eso… – Con cuidado se colocó a espaldas del azabache para sujetarle los hombros y apretarlos ligeramente. – pensaba que tal vez, podría ayudarte a relajar, últimamente te he visto más estresado.

– Estaba relajado hasta que llegaste. – Molesto se apartó del menor con la intención de abandonar el lugar.

– He notado que tienes cierta obsesión por ese omega… – interrumpió – dicen que los Uchiha son propensos a los ojos azules.

Sasuke se detuvo enseguida, se suponía que eran pocas las personas que tuvieron contacto con Naruto, y a todos ellos les prohibió mencionar siquiera al omega; por lo que automáticamente llevó una mano al mango de la navaja que cargaba en su cinturón, en caso de que el otro pretendiera chantajearlo.

– ¿De qué hablas? – Soltó en tono atemorizante, casi gruñendo.

– De Deidara, por supuesto, ¿quién sino?; ¿acaso te gusta?

Meditó por un instante esa absurda pregunta y la frase dicha antes de eso; de alguna forma Kabuto tenía razón, si Itachi no hubiese caído, todo sería diferente y, ahora que lo pensaba, él también estaba siendo afectado por un omega de rasgos similares.

– No digas tonterías, Kabuto. Ese rubio mató a mi hermano de una forma atroz. – Contestó endureciendo la expresión y sin decir más, arrojó la navaja justo en medio de los ojos claros del omega retratado en la pared. – Y yo le haré lo mismo…

**[3]**

Tembló ligeramente al sentir una corriente fría inundar el lugar, la ropa que traía era muy delgada como para sobrellevar eso, un escalofrío se apoderó de su cuerpo y los vellos se erizaron; tuvo que abrazarse a sí mismo y frotarse los brazos en un intento de menguar el frío; no soltó queja alguna sólo ignoró el ruido de pasos acercándose.

– Es hora de comer.

Habló un soldado haciendo resonar su voz en eco por el lugar y soltando una bandeja metálica con comida al piso, provocando un ruido estridente tal que hizo huir despavorida a una rata con la que se encontraba jugueteando antes de su llegada.

– Gracias… – Contestó sin mirar al hombre.

Naruto llevaba en la celda de castigo alrededor de tres semanas; todos los días le llevaban un cubo de agua para asearse y dos bandejas de comida; tenía entendido que el Uchiha había prohibido a cualquier persona entrar a verlo siquiera, únicamente tenían acceso aquellos que se encargaban de darle de comer.

Era su "sanción", algo que poco o nada le importaba, puesto que no se arrepentía ni por un segundo de lo que había hecho cuando el azabache le ofreció aquel acuerdo. Aún reía cada vez que lo recordaba.

"_¡Deja de tratarme como una prostituta!" – _Le gritó entonces, dándole una bofetada con su mano libre, cargada con la suficiente fuerza como para voltearle el rostro. El contrario simplemente se abalanzó sobre sí, estampándolo contra el colchón y sujetándole el brazo por encima de la cabeza._ – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a forzarme? – _Preguntó desafiante al sentirse preso con el peso del cuerpo del azabache.

– _Voy a enseñarte modales_. – Le contestó éste con el rostro crispado.

Era divertido recordar la expresión del Uchiha cuando lo golpeó, aunque no podía negar que le dio algo de miedo ser apresado con tal brutalidad, realmente creyó que iba a ser violado; no obstante, contrario a lo que imaginó, el Uchiha simplemente le besó de una forma tan demandante que dolía, jalándole los labios con los dientes; pero, a pesar de todo, pudo sentir una agradable corriente recorrerle la espina.

Sacude la cabeza negativamente para deshacerse de esos recuerdos, ahora estaba ahí, algo arrepentido de no haber aceptado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, por lo menos antes podía encontrar la forma de ayudar a sus compañeros siendo el único que no tenía la restricción de estar tras rejas.

– Oye tú… ¿eres el omega de Pain?

Salió de su ensimismamiento con aquella pregunta, más no dijo nada, no podía arriesgarse a caer en una trampa. Por estar inmerso en sus pensamientos no notó que ese guardia seguía allí.

– Debes ser tú, te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo… He hecho un trato con Pain y me ha pedido buscarte – Insistió buscando ver su rostro.

– ¿Quién eres y qué mierda quieres? – Interrogó cauteloso, acercándose a los barrotes para ver mejor al hombre que hablaba.

– Mi nombre es Gerald… Pain dijo que esto era tuyo…

Lo vio extender la mano hacia sí; aún desconfiado lo imitó, recibiendo en sus manos el collar que le había regalado a Yahiko, una figura hexagonal con dos bolas a los lados; un collar que reconoció enseguida, pues fue regalo de su abuela y posteriormente lo entregó a su pareja cuando aceptó ser marcado.

– Te ha comprado…, entonces él está bien. – Afirmó con una ligera sonrisa, colocándose la joya en el cuello. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Dinero, aunque dudo que puedas pagarme dentro de una celda… a menos…

Cerró los ojos al sentir un aroma conocido, era suave, lo que significaba que estaba lejos. Aferrándose a los barrotes levantó el rostro para percibir mejor ese olor que pudo identificar sin problemas; al parecer la oportunidad de salir vino por sí sola.

– Como vuelvas a mirarme así, te arrancaré los ojos. – Advirtió casi susurrando. – Será mejor que te vayas, cuando salga te pagaré lo que pidas, anda… vete…

Vio al soldado salir como alma que lleva el diablo, pues el olor del capitán se intensificó conforme se acercaba a su celda. Respiró hondo; después de tres semanas de estar "reflexionando" la propuesta y sus posibilidades, creía que era lo mejor, incluso saber que ahora también contaba con ese guardia traidor le impulsaba a dar el brazo a torcer.

Permaneció aferrado a las rejas, esperando a que el azabache apareciera, aunque debía reconocer que era extraño que éste pidiera su autorización para cogerle, bien pudo tomarlo las veces que quisiera, probablemente eso era de alguna forma un modo de mostrarle que era superior.

– Creí… que no te rebajarías a yacer con la prostituta de un pirata. – Mencionó al tener al alfa frente a su celda; citando las palabras que éste le había dicho el primer día que lo vio y que se colaron profundo en su memoria.

– Un hombre tiene necesidades, cuando se pasa tanto tiempo en el océano, cualquier agujero es bienvenido…

Maldijo el escuchar esa voz profunda de nuevo, ese hombre tenía un tono barítono especial que le hacía flaquear. Se mordió los labios al reaccionar.

– Ya, pues hace poco conocí a una pelirosa bien dispuesta a cubrir esas necesidades. – Escupió sintiéndose furioso por esa respuesta; no sabía lo que esperaba oír pero eso no definitivamente.

– No puedo deshonrar a la señorita Haruno, desflorándola antes del matrimonio.

– Entonces sí es tu prometida. – Habló bajo, sintiendo una molestia con aquella deducción. – Pues deberías saber que ya la estás deshonrando al buscarme.

– Ella vino porque quiso, sería muy ingenua si pensara que me iba a reservar para ella o peor aún, aprovechar la soledad... Además… – De la pretina tomó un manojo de llaves, de las cuáles buscó aquella que abriera la celda. – no me provoca ni la décima parte de lo que tú lo haces…

Naruto dio dos pasos hacia atrás en lo que el Uchiha abría la celda; al verle acercarse, le puso una mano en el pecho para detenerlo. Sentía las piernas temblar con el aroma tan potente que éste desprendía, sabía lo que iba a pasar, pues él también liberó su aroma como señal de que había aceptado.

– Sólo tengo una condición… – agachó la cabeza, la mirada intensa del alfa sobre sí le ponía nervioso. – No quiero que me hagas el nudo.

– Descuida, no pretendo tener hijos bastardos con un don nadie.

Tensó la mandíbula al escucharlo, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan hiriente?, o quizás no lo era, pero con cada palabra de rechazo sentía una punzada en el pecho, como si doliera el ser repudiado precisamente por él.

– Bien, entonces… haz lo que quieras.

Resignado empezó a retirarse la ropa, dejando caer al suelo las pocas prendas que traía, sin perder detalle del exhaustivo análisis que los ojos ónices hacían sobre su cuerpo, algo que le hizo ser consciente de sí mismo, inevitablemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, más cuando al desnudarse por completo vio al Uchiha pasar la lengua por el labio inferior.

Sintió la enorme mano del azabache sujetarlo de la nuca para atraerlo, no obstante, retiró el rostro en el momento preciso para evitar que lo besara; algo que pareció molestar al contrario, pues enredó los dedos en su cabello obligándolo a alzar el rostro haciendo una mueca de dolor.

– ¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso no quieres mis besos? – Preguntó molesto.

– Limítate a meterla. – Respondió con el ceño fruncido, realmente pensaba ser complaciente hasta que ese idiota habló.

– Como quieras… – Sin delicadeza alguna fue arrojado boca abajo a la destartalada cama de la celda. – Pero como amante dejas mucho que desear… – Acotó subiéndose al colchón y separándole las piernas con las suyas.

Sujetó las sábanas con fuerza entre sus manos, apretando los dientes hasta escucharlos crujir; como odiaba ser tratado de esa forma; si por él fuera ya le habría roto el cuello, ganas no le faltaban, pero estaba en desventaja y la única forma de conseguir escapar junto a los demás, era ganándose aunque sea un poco de libertad.

– ¡Es tu culpa, maldito bastardo!, si tan sólo controlaras tu ponzoñosa lengua… – Cerró los ojos hundiendo la cara en las sábanas, intentando relajarse, el fuerte olor del Uchiha se colaba por su nariz, haciéndole lubricarse naturalmente por las caricias que recibía, pues el azabache parecía ignorarlo, paseando las manos por su cuerpo y estrujándole las nalgas. No pudo reprimir algunos suspiros, las manos ásperas y frías del contrario hacían contraste con el calor de su piel.

– ¿Y qué esperabas?, te he dicho la verdad… – Espetó irguiéndose sin separarse para retirarse la parte superior del uniforme y arrojarlo a algún lado al tiempo en que bajó un poco su pantalón, lo suficiente como para liberar su sexo; el olor del omega le hacía gruñir involuntariamente, deseoso de enterrarse en el cuerpo acanelado del menor.

– No espero nada. – susurró más para sí mismo, elevando la cadera hasta sentir el semi endurecido sexo del alfa chocar en su trasero. – Sólo házmelo, Uchiha…, quiero… quiero sentirte dentro.

Tragándose su orgullo, habló con el tono más dulce posible, frotándose descaradamente con el azabache y mirándolo por encima del hombro, acción que pareció funcionar, pues este lo acarició más sutilmente y le colocó el miembro entre sus nalgas para masturbarse con ellas, movimiento que le hacía excitarse también contra su voluntad, era simplemente imposible evitar que su cuerpo reaccione, el maldito instinto estaba haciendo de las suyas de nuevo; saberse expuesto y deseado por ese alfa que desprendía un aroma exquisito le hacía temblar, su entrada se contraía al roce de ese pedazo de carne caliente y palpitante, mojándose como muestra de cuánto quería tenerlo dentro.

Cada caricia elevaba su temperatura, las hábiles manos del alfa se deslizaban morbosamente en su piel desde sus piernas pasando por el vientre hasta su pecho y de regreso. Gimió al sentir su sexo ser atrapado en una de esas enormes manos.

– Pídeme que te coja, Naruto – Ordenó con una sonrisa ladina mientras masajeaba el pene del rubio hasta hacerlo endurecer. – Como la cualquiera que eres…

Naruto se mordió los labios y estrujó aún más las sábanas con fuerza, ahora mismo era sólo esa prostituta que el azabache decía, estaba empalmado y mojado, reaccionando como si fuera virgen y eso le molestaba aunque no podía pensar claramente en eso. Pasó saliva y giró un poco el rostro para verle de perfil desde su posición.

– Cógeme, Uchiha…, soy tu perra~

Se apoyó en los codos tras decir eso, ocultando el rostro sonrojado de nuevo; esperaba ser penetrado así y terminar con eso pronto. Sin embargo, con un rápido movimiento, el Uchiha consiguió voltearlo, dejándolo con las piernas abiertas para tener una vista panorámica del menor. Naruto no pudo evitar pasear su azulina mirada por el trabajado cuerpo del azabache y suspirar por lo que veía, era tan jodidamente atrayente.

– Me gustas mucho… – Susurró Sasuke perdido en los ojos azules, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que dijo; estar así con el rubio, era algo que había deseado desde que lo vio por primera vez cuando éste no tenía más de quince años; lástima que se hubiera convertido en una puta. Gruñó molesto con ese pensamiento.

Naruto apenas pudo escuchar lo que dijo, pues de una sola estocada, sintió el enorme miembro del azabache invadirlo, abriéndose paso entre sus entrañas. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un sonoro jadeo de dolor y placer al unirse completamente a ese alfa que empezó a embestir tan pronto estuvo dentro.

– ¡Mm…aahh!... U-uchiha, duele…

Se quejaba mediante gemidos con cada empujón que recibía, hasta empezó a clavarle las uñas en la espalda como venganza; pues éste no se detenía sino que iba incrementando el ritmo hasta volverlo frenético. No podía pensar en nada más que en lo rápido que todo se había dado, en algún recoveco de su mente esperaba ser tomado con sutilidad y para desgracia de su conciencia pensó que se sentía demasiado bien; no tardó en sucumbir ante las sensaciones que ese delicioso miembro le provocaba pese a la brusquedad. El aroma entremezclado de ambos fue suficiente para hacerle perder la poca cordura que le quedaba y gemir el nombre de su verdugo.

– Sasuke… llámame así. – Decía inmerso en su placer, enterrándose con fuerza en la estrecha entrada del rubio que lo recibía gustoso.

La cámara de prisioneros se inundó de sus gemidos y los golpes que la "cama" producía al chocar contra la pared, pese a que estaba apartado de los demás piratas, a ninguno le importó ser escuchados ni los efectos que eso pudiera causar.

En algún momento se quedaron viendo fijamente, ambos con la mente nublada, entregándose al placer a pesar de las circunstancias; moviéndose a un ritmo rápido que amenazaba con llevarlos al clímax más pronto de lo que esperaban. El omega se mordía los labios, acción que el contrario tomó como una invitación a besarlo, por lo que sin esperar más tiempo, se apoderó de esa boca rosácea que exigía su atención, invadiéndola con la lengua al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Naruto no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezaron con aquel frenesí. Ahora se encontraba de nuevo a cuatro "patas", esta vez sintiéndolo muy clavado dentro de sí y empujarlo con saña cada vez más rápido; en esa posición su próstata era estimulada con cada embestida, haciéndole formar una perfecta "o" con la boca al sentir un cosquilleo en el vientre bajo, señal de que estaba por terminar.

– ¡Aah! Sasu…ke… voy a… – Tensó la mandíbula al correrse manchando las sábanas, contrayendo involuntariamente su cuerpo al desplomarse contra el colchón mientras seguía siendo penetrado; estaba agotado físicamente, con el cabello pegado a la frente por el sudor.

El contrario se mantenía en silencio, dejando escapar suspiros de satisfacción cada que arremetía contra el rubio, estremeciéndose en su interior sin dar tregua; no sólo por el tiempo de abstinencia, sino por quien se encontraba debajo de sí.

Naruto pegó un respingo y abrió los ojos asustado al sentir el miembro del Uchiha crecer dentro de sí, por lo que trató de empujarlo poniendo sus manos en la cadera de éste como si con eso consiguiera frenar el movimiento.

– Ahh… P-para Sasuke…, termina afuera.. – Hablaba luchando por retirarlo, empezaba a doler cada vez que se movía debido a la formación del nudo. – Lo… prometiste.

Recobrando un poco la razón, se forzó a salir del pequeño omega, escuchando el chillido de dolor que soltó al hacerlo para correrse sobre la espalda de éste. Se masturbó por un momento hasta dejar salir todo sobre el rubio que empezaba a dormirse del cansancio. Desde su posición, ver al omega manchado de su esperma era una vista espectacular que no hacía más que aumentar sus ansias de poseerlo por cuanto fuera necesario, no pretendía soltarlo hasta saciarse.

– Hey, no te duermas, aún no hemos terminado… – Le susurró al oído recostándose en su espalda, mordiéndole ligeramente el hombro derecho hasta llegar a su cuello.

– ¡No me jodas!... agh, me has reventado el culo… y ¿quieres más?

Sentía el cuerpo temblar por el esfuerzo, al no haber sido preparado sentía el culo punzar, el Uchiha le había cogido muy duro. Se removió incómodo al sentir su respiración chocar en la nuca; más al voltear a verlo por encima del hombro, quedó de piedra al ver al azabache asentir con una sonrisa ladina.

– Eres mi perra…

**[4]**

Reposaba recargado en el barandal de la popa, masticando un trozo de pan mientras esperaba a que sus hombres terminaran de subir al barco las provisiones necesarias antes de zarpar hacia el mar de Barents, pues debían llegar a Islandia como se había acordado tras recibir una serie de cartas del Amegakure.

Estiró las piernas y los brazos preparándose para trepar por el mástil principal para soltar las velas negras con nubes rojas que identificaban su procedencia; más se detuvo antes de hacerlo al ver a la distancia una paloma mensajera que reconoció enseguida, era una de las tantas que habían adiestrado para enviar mensajes entre los barcos.

"_Genial, otro cambio de rumbo"_ – Pensaba chasqueando la lengua, pues en los últimos meses, han debido de cambiar las rutas para determinar en cuál de los dos navíos se hallaba el topo. Levantó el brazo para que la paloma pudiera asentarse en éste y de su pata retiró un pequeño tubo de papel que traía atado con un listón rojo; con cuidado la puso sobre el barandal junto a unas migajas del pan que comía hasta hace poco y procedió a leer la nota.

– Buenos días, mi amor.

Dirigió su vista hacia la cámara del capitán en donde se encontraba su pareja, acomodándose el yukata negro que tomó de un cargamento japonés al que habían asaltado hace unos días. Éste bostezaba mientras se acercaba hasta rodearle el cuello con los brazos y darle un suave beso en los labios como saludo.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Le preguntó al ver la expresión seria en su semblante.

– Al parecer mi hermanito interceptó el Amegakure…

* * *

_Continuará…_


End file.
